Prisoner
by Passions Namine
Summary: one-shot of Roxas and Namine. It's to the song Prisoner by Jeffery Star. Rated T just in case.


**It's another one-shot for my favorite couple!**

**Lately I've been obsessing over a song I heard called "Prisoner" by Jeffery Star**

**and that got me thinking. I took fifteen minutes of my time (instead of working on**

**My Cinderella) I wrote this.** **Hope you enjoy it ~**

**I do not own Kingdom hearts or the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prisoner<strong>

"Roxas how could you…?" tears cascaded down her firey cheeks in flame from anger.

"Namine, please it's not what it looks like!" he screamed and pleaded.

"But of course it is Roxas, she should know the truth…," hissed seductively the raven haired girl as she pinned him to her own twin sister's white queen bed.

"No it's not!" he yelled in furry at Xion and to receive an innocent smile.

"Good-bye Roxas…" heartlessly, she spoke with no emotion. He looked deeply into her once sapphire orbs of blue that were now lifeless and dead, shattered into thousands of pieces. A zombie of the angel he loved now stood before him and walked out of her bedroom without another word.

**_"I got no regrets  
>And I remember the day that we met<br>There was no way that I could forget you…"_**

It had been about a month since Roxas had been famed and lost his true love. The blond male walked sluggish home. Dragging his feet his eyes became cold and lifeless like Namine's. Oh, Namine…her soft frost hair…her big blue eyes…her pale skin as soft as a baby's…her smile…everything about her… Drifting off into space he didn't realize a car stopping and dropping off a very familiar face. Her's. Roxas lifted up his head and examined. She said 'good-bye' to her friends and began her slow painful walk to her and her sisters' apartment, to her violated room. His eyes light up as he watched her with grace. He followed her.

**_"So I followed you home  
>And I waited 'til you were alone"<em>**

Roxas hid in an old oak next to Namine's room and watched her throw the window. Although he could see her, she couldn't see him, her true love. It was around almost dark and Xion threw her door open with Kairi on her heels, limping. The red- haired twin of the two others screamed at the youngest of the triplets as if warning her, and then she fell and hit the floor. Something wasn't right and Roxas couldn't figure it out…until. The blond female backed up to the window and watched as her drunken sister slurred and wobbled towards her. Her not walking straight told the whole story. She neared Namine and readied her fist and aimed. Ducking, Namine dodged the attack and let Xion's attack go throw the glass of the window.

"You bitch! Yoow stule Roxas from me," hissing and slurring and smiled sinisterly and went for Namine again. Roxas could only watch in shame. His tears burned against his skin.

**_"And I crept  
>Into your room while you slept"<em>**

Around Midnight he made his move and climbed threw the broken window. Stepping in without a sound, he looked around the darkness and spotted his love in the dark covers of now dark blue, like the night sky. In fact, the whole bed was replaced. Without her normal white and silver looking bed, it was now like the night sky. Black and blue…also just like Namine.

**_"I laid next to you and I knew"_**

He laid down next to her and snuggled with her, causing her to stir…He didn't care what she thought…he wanted her.

**_"That I could never let you go_**

**_And I know this seems so wrong_**  
><strong><em>But I'm just a lovesick criminal<em>**

**_You can arrest me, baby, I don't wanna leave_**  
><strong><em>Lock me up, throw away the key<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't care if I'm in trouble deep<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm addicted to your love<em>**

**_I'll be your prisoner_**  
><strong><em>I'll be your prisoner tonight<em>**  
><strong><em>I, I, I, I'm under your spell<em>**  
><strong><em>And I just can't get enough<em>**

**_You woke up to me"_**

Namine slowly opened her hurt eyes to see his figure.

**_"Starin' at you in your sleep_**  
><strong><em>Like a deer in the headlights I couldn't see<em>**  
><strong><em>Anything else but the way you breathe"<em>**

Staring at him she froze. The only thing moving was her chest in a white tank top.

**_"And you screamed at the top of your lungs_**  
><strong><em>You couldn't believe it<em>**  
><strong><em>You thought you were dreamin'"<em>**

"Roxas!" she gasped and sat up like a stuck of lightning. Slowly he followed her example.

"What are you doing here?" rage could be found in her whisper. Sighing, Roxas scratched the back of his head and blushed ashamed. Tears began to sting his exhausted cobalt eyes once again and stared at her. "It was a mistake Nami," he used her pet name which made her stir uncomfortably and looked to her hidden feet and curled into a ball, wrapping her slender arms around her half covered legs.

"Xion…she tricked me. She said, she wanted to talk to me in private so I could start planning a special gift for you. She was even supposed to bring Kairi," He choked and his own tears and balled up his hands in furry of remembering. Namine didn't look at him.

"We went to your room hoping that you wouldn't think of finding me there so we could all talk… that's when she pushed me on to the bed and she got on top of me and kissed me. She pinned me down and dragged her nails into my wrists so I couldn't escape…"He rolled up the sleeves showing tiny little scars. Namine looked to the side taking a look. Her expression seemed to change a tiny bit and he continued to start gasping for air as he cried.

'_I've never seen him cry…' _the girl thought to herself.

"And that's when you came in…" he chocked again and coughed uncontrollably. He balled like a baby.

**_"I knew, I never wanted you to let me go"_**

She couldn't take it after a few more minutes passing by of his crys and soon she began to as well.

"Fuck you Roxas…" she winced from her words and attacked him with her lips crashing upon his.

**_"I know this seems so wrong_**  
><strong><em>But I'm just a lovesick criminal"<em>**

Stunned he slowly reacted to what was happening. Namine began to push him down on the bed both now kissing without a sign of stopping. He rolled over and pinned her down both fighting for control. "I missed you Roxas." She gasped into between breaths as their kisses heated and tongue was now involved.

"I missed you to." He hungrily spoke calming Namine as his prisoner, but if she wanted him to be the prisoner…he wouldn't mind at all.

**_"You can arrest me, baby, I don't wanna leave_**  
><strong><em>Lock me up, throw away the key<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't care if I'm in trouble deep<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm addicted to your love<em>**

**_I'll be your prisoner_**  
><strong><em>I'll be your prisoner tonight<em>**  
><strong><em>I, I, I, I'm under your spell<em>**  
><strong><em>And I just can't get enough<em>**

**_I'm prepared for all the consequences"_**

As time passed both grew the urge for the next step kicked in.

**_"Believe me, I have the worst intentions"_**

Namine began unzipping his black vest, when he'd already finished his work on her shirt and began sucking her neck.

_**"I'm prepared for all the consequences**  
><strong>Believe me, believe me<strong>_

**_I'm prepared for all the consequences_**  
><strong><em>Believe me, I have the worst intentions<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm prepared for all the consequences<em>**  
><strong><em>Believe me, believe me<em>"**

After awhile both were nude and kissing each other with pleasure.

"You sure your ready Nami?" he gasped between breaths.

**_"Never let you go"_**

"As long as it's you," she smiled and braced herself as he began to jam into her virginity.

"I love you Namine."

"I love you Roxas."

**_"You can arrest me, baby, I don't wanna leave_**  
><strong><em>Lock me up, throw away the key<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't care if I'm in trouble deep<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm addicted to your love<em>**

**_I'll be your prisoner_**  
><strong><em>I'll be your prisoner tonight<em>**  
><strong><em>I, I, I, I'm under your spell<em>**  
><strong><em>And I just can't get enough<em>**

**_I'll be your prisoner tonight_**  
><strong><em>I'll be your prisoner<em>**  
><strong><em>I, I, I, I'm under your spell<em>**  
><strong><em>And I just can't get enough"<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Well Did you like it? I'm sorry to anyone that really likes Xion. I just needed a villian in this story that was close to <strong>

**roxas and female.**

**Reveiw please! It would make me so happy.**

**Once again I do not own Kingdom hearts or "Prisoner" by Jeffery Star.**

**-Passions**


End file.
